Just for Tonight
by remuslives23
Summary: Al calls Scorpius' bluff. Written for Week Four of the ass carnival.


**Title:** Just For Tonight  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Al calls Scorpius' bluff.  
**Author Notes:** Written for Week Four of the ass_carnival. Some smut to make up for the fact that once again, this was a rush job with prompts that hated me. Sorry, loves. Unbetaed so please feel free to point out my many mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe and characters belong to JK Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made from this work of fan fiction and no offence is intended. All characters are above the age of consent.  
**Prompts used: Person:** George Weasley; **Place:** A casino; **Object one:** Deck of Cards; **Object two:** Poker Chip; **Food:** Cocktails; **Emotion:** Greed; **Song one:** Poker Face by Lady GaGa; **Song two:** The Gambler by Kenny Rogers; **Quote:** "You look down, they know you're lying and up, they know you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do. Don't shift your weight, look always at your mark but don't stare, be specific but not memorable, be funny but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you then forget you the moment you've left his side. And for God's sake, whatever you do, don't, under any circumstances..." - Ocean's 11; **Freeform:** Hitting the jackpot

* * *

Just for Tonight

It was one of Uncle George's better ideas – this Muggle casino night. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes were hosting 'A Night at a Casino' at Grimmauld Place, inspired by George's deep love for Muggle cards and gambling. He watched his uncle holding forth with a deck of playing cards, shuffling them dramatically then sending them out to the players with a flick of his wrist.

Albus flipped the poker chip he held high into the air, catching it as it came down. He looked around, wishing that he was more of a gambler so he'd enjoy this experience more, or alternatively, preferably, that there were some hot blokes here to distract himself with. He looked down at the chip in his hand, letting it spin on his palm.

'You look down, they know you're lying,' said a voice behind him. 'And up, they know you don't know the truth.'

Albus half turned to see Scorpius Malfoy standing behind him looking like a blonde James Bond with his tux and a cocktail in hand. He smiled flirtatiously. 'You know your poker?' he noted and Scorpius nodded.

'I've made a lot of money out of reading people's faces,' he bragged with a supercilious smirk. 'And knowing what their cards were by the way the held their eyes.'

'Really?' Al said, shifting so his side was pressed against Scorpius'. 'So, you got any more advice for me before I hit the tables?'

'Mmm,' Scorpius murmured, leaning in close so he was whispering into Albus' ear. 'Don't use seven words when four will do. For example, "_I want your arse_" works so much more effectively than "_I'd like to have sex with you_".'

The corner of Al's mouth turned up and his hand closed tighter around what he now considered his lucky chip. 'Yes, that is very effective,' he agreed, his voice a little husky. 'Next bit of advice?'

'Don't shift your weight, look always at your mark but don't stare - you'll scare them away,' Scorpius said, breathe tickling the sensitive skin of Al's neck. 'And be specific, but not memorable, be funny but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you then forget you the moment you've left his side – until you're ready for him to notice you.' His lips skimmed the shell of Al's ear and the brunette shuddered. 'Will I stay in your mind, Albus? Or will I be forgettable?'

Al licked his lips and pressed his now hard cock against Scorpius' thigh. 'I don't think you would ever allow yourself to be forgettable, Scorpius,' he said softly, watching as the blonde raised the cocktail to his mouth then focused greedily on the undulation of his throat as he swallowed.

'Fuck, Scorpius,' he muttered, biting his lip as his hand slid around to cup the other man's arse. 'Can we go somewhere a bit more private?'

Scorpius gazed at him speculatively. 'I won't tell you that I love you,' he warned. 'Kiss you or hug you...that's not my style. One night, one fantastic fuck. I don't do long term.'

Al thought for a moment, weighing up his options. He had admired Scorpius from afar for months, not realising until now that the other man had been subtly trying to stay on his periphery without looking like a stalker. His behaviour was completely at odds with his claim that he wanted only one night and Albus decided to take a chance and call Scorpius' bluff.

'Then you've just hit the jackpot,' Al purred, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Scorpius' neck. 'Because neither do I.'

~*~

Al groaned as Scorpius plunged two long fingers into his arse, pushing his hips back to encourage him to go _deeper, harder, faster_. The blonde obliged, shoving Al lower over the toilet so he could gain easier access to his backside.

'Oh Merlin,' Al whimpered, then he let out a cry of dismay when the fingers disappeared. They were soon replaced with something blunter, thicker and Al yelped out, '_Fuck_!' as the other man's cock filled him with one long stroke.

Scorpius chuckled then circled his hips, sending ripples of electricity along Al's spine. 'Alright?' he asked softly and Al shoved his arse back.

'_Fuck_ me,' he growled.

Scorpius didn't waste another moment, pounding his cock relentlessly into Al's body, the brunette moaning and bucking underneath him. Al's eyes rolled back in his head when Scorpius hit his prostate, reaching between his legs and with one, two, three sharp tugs, he was coming, creamy spunk splattering all over the cistern in front of him.

He felt his arse clench tight around Scorpius' dick then the blonde let out a shout, slamming into him one more time before he collapsed, spent, across Al's sweat slicked back.

'Wow,' Al mumbled, making a distressed noise when Scorpius' softening cock slid out of his body.

'Indeed,' Scorpius murmured against his nape, kissing the knobbly vertebrae there before shifting away.

They took care of the clean up then dressed slowly, Al feeling suddenly reluctant to return to the makeshift casino. What if this really was it? One stupendous fuck then goodbye?

'I, er, forgot something earlier,' Scorpius said, an uncharacteristic flush colouring his cheeks. 'For God's sake, whatever you do, don't, under any circumstance...' He bit his lip, his grey eyes unusually vulnerable. 'Al, do you...would you...like to come home with me tonight? _Just_ for tonight,' he hurried to add, though his words lacked any voracity. 'I think a fuck that good might just warrant a slight bending of my rules.'

Al smiled, pleased that his bluff had worked. 'Sure,' he said, tangling his fingers in soft blonde hair as he drew Scorpius closer. 'Why not? Just for tonight...'

Fin.


End file.
